


[Podfic] Undisclosed

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has some strange ideas about the nature of their relationship. Particularly, that John is his sub. But he neglected to inform John about this. Also featuring case!fic of the stolen-directly-from-canon variety, and some snark.</p><p>D/s themes, lack of negotiation, Sherlock being an arse, no actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undisclosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213092) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> I could not get the Perth accent to sound right...so I punted.

Length: 38:36  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xxgtoopeb1t7or0/Undisclosed.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/undisclosed) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Burn (Seth G. violin cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXaSmaoiVaQ) \- Ellie Goulding


End file.
